Dimensioneers
by Fyrblaze
Summary: This isn't really a fanfic but, hey. I figured some of you were thirsty for original work. An all new original book! Still in progress by yours and dearest author. Hope you like and review!


Dimensioneers

Reunion

Chapter 1

Ahko never wanted to be a dimensioneer. She hoped the Teller wouldn't pick her. She was fine in her lonely treehouse. The only thing that made her feel better that everyone else on the podium was nineteen. Friger an Einerjulus (an Einerjulus was very tall and had red skin) was explaining the rules: Three hours to pack up and say goodbye. Then a fellow dimensioneer would open a portal for all five tributes; two girls three boys. Last they would spend some time in a blank room waiting to be called for inspection. Surrounding here all the teen were Einerjuli. She was the only Elf or something. No one quite knew what she was because of her mismatched eyes. Left red and right green. Her silky black hair was in a braid and her sharp nose curved slightly upward. She heard a rip. She tensed; "Hm. Oh. Yes. Good. Really? Well, okay," Friger took a deep breath and he read out the names. "Shiloh, Khane, Oneas, Sherry, and..." He propped up his glasses. "Ahko." A sinking feeling got in Ahko's stomach as everyone started to get of the podium. It started to rain. When she make it back to her tree house she was covered in muck. She took a shower and pulled out the suitcase she always kept under her bed for these kinds of emergencies. She had left it open, and her Galveron, Qubei was curled up in there. The Galveron was technically a wolf with a different color and patterns of flame across there fur and ram horns. Qubei was blue with silver patterns and loved everyone, especially Ahko. She heaved Qubei out of the suitcase and filled it in with her possessions which weren't a lot. Friger knocked at the door. Ahko bolted upright and brushed the dust bunnies off. Qubei pricked up his ears and barked. "Ahko, Clint wants to see you. He broke the laundry pole... Again," Friger said. "Tell him to go to someone else," Ahko grumbled. "Oh, right. Sorry!" Friger called as he descended the steps. Qubei barked again. "Shut up. Our time's almost over," Ahko groaned as she put her backpack on her back. She jumped off from the porch and landed with a soft thump. Qubei took the small slide designed for him. "All tributes report to Eneryt Central," said the loudspeaker overhead. When they got there the other tributes were waiting. Their white blond hair nicely combed back. Two of their ears twitching around as the other two elf-like ears paid attention to conversation. She stood there like a shadow unnoticed and waited.

An Elf with silver hair walked into the garden. Everyone fell silent and looked as the elf made a portal. He drew a circle with his finger and the air fell away to reveal a white room. They all started to stumble in Ahko went last. The Elf had disappeared and left them in uneasy silence. The others dropped their backpacks in a heap in some corner and formed a circle on the floor. While the others chatted Ahko stayed as far away from them in a corner with Qubei. The others brought pets too. Khane had a bear while Shiloh had a green and copper Galveron. Oneas kept a fox with him called Lic. Sherry kept a small pink and orange kitty called Sweetie that stayed in a little velvet cage. Oneas and Shiloh were the town king's sons. Khane was the son of the Kainen and Sherry was the daughter of an important ambassador. They were all important. All except Ahko. She was one of the town's Orphans. Oneas pointed to her and he snickered like: What's she doing here? Who are her parents? How stupid they chose her. Shiloh shot him a furtive look that shut Oneas up. Shiloh beckoned for her to come and sit with them. Ahko sat still with Qubei. "Oneas," said the first call. The minutes passed by slowly. Finally it was her turn. They called her into a room with a white sofa and a chair. Some winds whispered instructions to lay down on the sofa. A tall white man appeared obviously human with a white doctors coat and a stethoscope came to examine her. All good and she moved on to meet the team. They were led to a small box and passed through to meet another blank room. Then it started to meld and move. Until they were standing in an inside of a personalized house. Ahko's quarters were fine, a small bed in one corner a work table filled with tools was in the other and a dog bed for Qubei with a milk bone and squeaky toy. Ahko laid down in the bed. The sun was setting tomorrow they'd choose a leader. A soft rustle came from under her door. She had been slipped her class schedule.

Ahko had a fitful sleep, she dreamed she was falling and landed with a thump. When she woke up she had fallen of her bed. It was still midnight.

Dr. Gooseberry was explaining how to make portals. Oneas, Shiloh, Khane, and Ahko where close to completing their assignment. "Yes! I've done it!" Exclaimed Ahko. Dr. Gooseberry congratulated her on finishing before the others. Oneas cast her and Shiloh, who was giving her a thumbs up a rude face. The bell rang they packed there things and headed for the next subject: Battle Class. Oneas was joyed to have a subject he was good at even though it was their first and last class. It was also their first and last day. They had only one day to learn.

"Welcome," boomed a loud voice. Standing in front of them was a werewolf. This was normal. They had expected a werewolf. Though not a poodle. The coach had a pink Afro and white skin with pink curly hair all around him. It would've been funny if he wasn't a werewolf. The others smiled slightly scared. Ahko's face was expressionless as she walked up to the coach and shook his hand. The coach's nose sniffed. "Smells like oil. Was that any of you? I don't find it funny. Are you thinking into making me a frenchy?" Yelled the coach. Ahko held up her hands, she wore a glove on her right hand with both sleeves long as usual. "I see, nimble with the hands. Show me what you made," said the coach. In response Ahko whistled a few weapons flew through the open door. Ahko grabbed a rapier. She jumped into ready stance and a blade ejected on each side. The sword now had three blades, and all were on flames. Though flames the were pure white the metal didn't melt. She stood up and grabbed a green sheath. She buckled it around her waist and slipped the rapier into the sheath. She invited the others to take a look at the other weapons. Sherry snorted and didn't choose any. Shiloh picked out a long stick. Ahko grabbed the stick pressed a knot in the wood. The ends of the stick retracted into the middle part revealing blades. Then handles ejected and the middle broke in half. Ahko had made a staff the transformed into a pair of katanas. Shiloh decided to keep it. "Thank you," Shiloh said. Ahko just simply nodded. Oneas grabbed a big sword that was bright blue with an elegant handle. As soon as he touched his body erupted into flames. He immediately dropped it. "The flames won't hurt the owner only the enemy," Ahko said. Oneas jumped he had never heard Ahko talk since... he didn't remember. Khane grabbed an axe with the end of a spear he swung it and it went trough the air without a sound. Sherry rolled her eyes and batted her eyelashes at Shiloh. Shiloh wasn't looking at anything but his staff turning it from staff to katana repeatedly. "I'm impressed. Being of your size and shape it should be hard to work in the forge. Much less make a Stach," said the coach. Ahko nodded again. A piercing whistle sent Ahko to covering her sharp and pointed ears. The whistle stopped. A laugh, Sherry's laugh, it was highly pitched like a chirp from a bird. That made Ahko cover her ears even more. She started to cry, it hurt for her. Sherry laughed even more. She wanted to see if a whistle would do anything. Ahko's hearing was so accurate that the whistle was an over-exaggerated High Do on a flute that was magnified ten times its original volume. Sherry kept on whistling. Ahko ran out of the room trying not to cry. Her head hurt so much. She ran back to her quarters and grabbed some rubber and wax. Making them from rubbish into a pair of earplugs. She slipped the earplugs into her pocket. She walked to the library and picked up a spell book. She then went to the commons room were her team was supposed to meet. Oneas and Khane were arguing over whom was leader. They decided on a vote. Sherry voted for Shiloh, Shiloh voted for Khane, Khane voted for Sherry, and Oneas voted for himself. Ahko was the only on left, they kept on looking at her waiting for her to decide. Ahko simply ignored them and kept on reading her book. The minutes passed by painfully slow and Ahko still read and didn't vote. "Spill the beans already OddBall! What are you reading, a guide for derps?! Vote already we don't have all day!" Yelled Oneas at Ahko.

Ahko muttered a few words under her breath. Then stood up and left the book on the chair to go to the bathroom. Oneas looked as the words in the book changed into a slanted writing. "Fine! I accept your challenge OddBall!" Oneas yelled to Ahko. Ahko turned in mid-stride and mouthed one word: now. Oneas went to an empty strip of land that was not owned by anyone Ahko was waiting. Unarmed, just in her green jacket, white glove, jeans and boots. Oneas ran up to her as the rest of the team watched. Oneas struck the first blow. And missed. Ahko was now behind him. He struck blow by blow and missed again and again. After a few minutes Ahko still hadn't made a move. Ahko started to go back to the commons room thinking it was all over. Oneas ran up to her and hit in the middle of her back, she fell. Oneas hit again and again, this time, each hit landing on its mark. Ahko struggled to shield her face. He let her get up very slowly. Ahko now bruised was still expressionless. Oneas then hit her on the throat sending her flying back. Oneas waited for her to get up. She did and started to walk back to the commons. "We're are you going? You didn't even fight!" Yelled Oneas tauntingly. The rest of the team just stood there watching it happen. All surprised Ahko could keep herself calm. "Come on OddBall! Land a punch if you dare! 'Cause I am the King of the fists! Yeah!" Oneas kept on yelling. Ahko looked back at him. Her eyes completely red. Oneas went up and put his hands on his hips. He then trying to hit Ahko. She caught his hand and twisted flipping him. Then went back to walking to commons. Oneas ran up to her and hit her. Ahko turned around with her teeth clenched trying to hold all rage in. Oneas hit her again and again. On the sixth blow Ahko punched him. Oneas clutching his stomach now watched Ahko as she returned to walking back to commons. The red fading and her eyes going back to normal. It was clear as crystal. The vote was off and they would do a hat pick instead. They got Shiloh as their leader.

Shiloh called them in. "First assignment. Dseir dessert. An attack from Giants. Come on, form up!" Shiloh said. Sherry opened the portal. "I think you got the wrong portal," Shiloh said looking into the portal seeing a lush green rainforest, the complete opposite of a desert.

Ahko walked off knowing that it would take Sherry a very long time to get the right dimension. She went to her room that had not been evacuated yet and grabbed a project she had been working on: a portal launcher. Weighing it in her hand she checked the circuits and snapped it on. It made a satisfying click in her left wrist. She then took it of and added a few more features. Walking down to commons Sherry was still trying to get the right portal. Ahko sighed and set the portal launcher on. She just called it Launcher. Making sure it worked by making a few portals she then turned around to look at the rest of the group still making and closing portals. She closed the portals she made and opened the right one. She whistled low and clear. The others didn't listen they were too busy in conversation. "Hey! I have the right portal over here!" She yelled. The others looked around and saw the dessert portal. "I made it!" "No! I made!" "No it was me!" The others all yelled in unison. The others stumbled trough the portal. Ahko raised a leg and put it on the other side of the portal. Her left leg was still on the other side. She looked up. All the color drained from her face. Looming above them was a giant standing in only a loincloth. The only thing she really was afraid of is nudeness. "Ew," she said clearly scared and she covered her eyes. "Ew! Ew! Ew! That's disgusting!" She yelled. The others were yelling and screaming and fighting the giant while she covered her eyes and raised her bow she had brought with her. Tipping the arrow with Sairjen juice she fired and the arrow fell splat in the middle between the index and middle finger. The giant swaggered and swayed. The giant man's eyes drooped and lastly he fell down snoring. "Yeah! We did it Shiloh, the giant's dead!" hollered Khane at the top of his voice. Sherry picked a splinter out of her forearm. Shiloh walked around the group giving high fives. Oneas ran around whooping about how he killed a giant. Ahko wasn't celebrating. She went up to the sleeping giant's head and pressed her hands on the giant's temple. She had learned this trick when she was little. She reached out with her mind looking for the gaint's web of memories. She wiped all of the giant's memories and made new ones changing him from bad to good. Then she encountered a memory that gave her shivers. The giant was sitting in a ware house, a tall man with red crimson hair was talking to him. The man's skin was snow white like Ahko's. But the pupils. He had none. His eyes weren't empty sockets. Nor were they any color other than black. The entire eyes were black. As black as the void she fell into in her dream. Pitch black. Unreadable, they revealed nothing about the man. Other that he was the giant's boss. "Have you found anything worth my time? Anything?" The man asked at the edge of being mad at the poor giant. "Yes, s-sir," said the giant clearly scared.

"What, then?" The man said anxious to hear it. "I found a trace very much like yours sire. Though feminine, and harder to find. A very, very faint trace though," said the giant. "Good. That's what I hired you for," said the man. Then the memory ended. Ahko wiped it away without a thought and replaced it with a new one. She exited and found herself alone on the sand they had left without her.

She made a portal back and into the commons. It was a dark plain now. They had evacuated the rooms. Qubei lay in front of her in his dog bed and the chew toy firmly clamped in his mouth. Her suitcase lay beside him. Ahko turned on the Launcher and looked at its inventory. Empty. She scanned the items while Qunei stepped in next to her. The items disappeared and icons popped on the holographic screen. "Okay, lets find a trace Qubei," Ahko sighed. Qubei sniffed and followed his nose with Ahko behind him. Then Qubei stopped and pawed the dirt. Ahko stopped to look at what Qubei had drawn. "Good job boy," she said. Qubei barked in delight. "Okay, numbers, that's new Qubei. Let's see, #369," Ahko muttered looking at the ground seeing the numbers had roughly drawn. She launched a portal and stepped through with Qubei. Ahead she saw a dim fire light and the rest of the group sleeping on logs. Qubei yawned. They were all tired. Ahko looked around and saw no extra log for her. She opened up the Launcher and selected the dog bed and her suitcase. She pressed the Launch button. The dog bed appeared and her backpack too. She rummaged through the bag and found some crackers and a sleeping bag. She set it down and snuggled in. Her mind wandered and covered up the group's tracks.

Chapter 2

"Wake up OddBall! Our assignment is on!" Said a gruff angry voice commonly known as Oneas. Ahko groaned and rolled over. Ahko pretending to be asleep heard what the others were talking about. "Hey. We're is Sherry?" Asked Khane. "She left this morning. She was just bored and uncomfortable, 'I expect everything to be at my fit and cozy!'" Said Shiloh at the end mimicking Sherry's snobby brat voice. "Anyways, that means one less girl! To the falls!" Cried Khane. Ahko stayed put as the boys ran to the waterfall they had discovered. Qubei, still asleep, was dreaming of pink bunnies in meadows and he chasing them down. Meanwhile in the distance, the boy were having a splash fight. Shiloh splashed Khane and Oneas. Khane and Oneas teamed up on Shiloh. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice that Ahko was coming with a blindfold over her eyes. "Assignment!" She yelled. They didn't listen. Her eyes turned red under the blind fold. A wave rose up sweeping the boys to the shore. When they looked back to where the spot were Ahko was, she was gone. Then the caught sight of a little boy hopping through the branches. As the boy came closer he got bigger, and bigger, and bigger. Until, he wasn't a little boy at all, the boy was actually a man. The man was blonde, with a black jacket with a red hourglass on the back, his black pants covered his whole legs, even though all the clothing, he was barefoot. Holding a black steel sword the leather hilt had a red hourglass burned in. Then the man disappeared. The boys didn't notice that the man had snuck up on them. "Who are you and what is your purpose?" The man growled behind them. "Question, what are you doing here?" Asked Shiloh. "Just came to pick up my shoes, what are you doing here? This is private ground. I saw smoke coming from the clearing last night," said the man. Bang! The man collapsed. Behind was Ahko blindfolded, holding a pan. Ahko warped the pan back into the inventory of her home-made Launcher. Ahko wrapped a bandage around the man's head were the pan had hit him. "What did you do that for?!" Said Oneas "We were handling it fine!" Ahko, blindfolded pointed to a stack of clothes and then to a portal behind her. "You know what? I am already done with this dimensioneers thing! You know why?! Because you will always be there! And you are a, girl!" Said Oneas as he walked up Ahko and yelled at her in her face, jabbing his finger onto her chest. Ahko swatted it away wordlessly and pointed to the clothes and the portal. Oneas took the clothes and headed of into the woods, leaving Ahko, Shiloh, and Khane. "Well, okay. We were expecting that to be a little less heated," said Khane. Ahko climbed a tree and sat on a branch with her back turned as the boys changed. When they were done Ahko let herself fall landing with a tumbling roll ending up on her knees. They passed through the portal into a small beach city. The out of nowhere came out a large slimy green tentacle covered in barnacles and seaweed. "We're are they? We're is that little pest? Were is that person my master is looking for?" Rumbled the monster coming out of the blue ocean. The monster, like its tentacle, was covered in seaweed and barnacles, the monster was green and slimy with slits as eyes. The mouth being a beak was yellow, and had clusters of choraghus, a rare fungi that grew at the bottom of the Pelistiness ocean, or sea, or lake, no one really knew what the body of water was. "Were are they?" Hummed the monster. Then it caught sight of Ahko. "Ah, there you are," it reached down to pick up Ahko. "Master wants you dead, oh yes, dead anyway. I think I might drown you or crush you in my tentacles," mused the monster as its tentacle reached through buildings and homes to catch Ahko. Ahko was running for her life. Using occasional boosts such as rocks or wood to push herself forward, the others, just… watched in amazement as Ahko ran for her life. 'Yeah, very sensitive of you Shiloh, very friendly, you are watching a person running for there lives,' thought Shiloh to himself, 'But I have to do something. But what?' And at that moment Ahko tripped over a rock. The tentacle grabbed her around the ankle and wrapped itself around the torso, arms, and legs, leaving Ahko no chance to grab a weapon in defense. "Yes, this is the girl master wanted. A little too thin for a snack but, oh well," said the monster. Ahko hung her head as if accepting her fate. The monster opened his beak and Ahko stabbed a small knife she had picked up. The monster's grip loosened and the tentacle went slack, letting go of Ahko. Ahko started to fall. She spread her arms and hands, gliding through the air. She then sailed bullet fast to the monster and kicked it over and over. She then warped her pan out of the Launcher. Hitting the monster with the pan over and over. The monster started to thrash its tentacles at her, always missing. Finally, Ahko flew behind it and wicked it upside it's head. The monster collapsed. Ahko flew down onto a rock and sat down for a while. Shiloh ran up to her, "That was amazing, how did you do that?!" He said and started to hug her. Ahko, frowning, elbowed him in the stomach. Khane laughed, "Not funny!" Said Shiloh. Shiloh opened a portal back to the place they had stayed the night before. There their stuff lay unmoved, but something felt wrong. Ahko stopped them and crouched down and plucked a string that had been tied in between trees. A log swung by only a few inches away from the string. Ahko stretched out her hand. A scream came closer and closer. Then the man that had appeared earlier was five inches from Ahko's hand. "Please, don't do anything to me," cried the man. Ahko motioned to a log/bench, the man sat down. Ahko sat on a log facing the man. "Uhm, what am I supposed to do?" Asked the man. Ahko motioned him to start talking, "About what?" Said the man. "Oh, about me. So I think I should start in apologizing, well, then, I'm sorry. I was scared because I didn't know who you where, and I now know you are not to mess with. Now I think I introduce myself, I am Spore, I'm native to these lands. Not much people come around here, so I was unprepared, I am still a youth," said Spore. Ahko started to tap repeatedly. The same pattern over and over. Spore realized she was talking in morse. He tapped back. At sometimes Spore raised his eyebrows, and at those times Ahko tapped slower. Qubei, sat beside her, Spore took interest in the Galveron. Spore asked many questions, Ahko only answered the less personal. Ahko asked coordinates. Spore asked why. Ahko gave a half lie, she was going to the graveyard to visit her parents graves, but she didn't say what she was going to do. Spore thinking it was family business gave her the coordinates. Ahko dismissed him with a few words of consolation. Spore left without a tap more.

"Where are we going?" Said Khane, he understood morse but not that much. "Just follow me," said Ahko. The started to walk north. Ahko stroll started to become a jog she got faster and faster until she was literally sprinting from twig to twig with her feet barely making noise or touching the ground. Then she started to walk again. The trees had turned gray and we're getting scarcer and scarcer. Then they started to see tombstones in the distance. A black iron gate creaked open as Ahko pushed it. She walked all the way to the back, where the tombstones dated the oldest Shiloh and Khane however, did not notice this. Then she found them.

Malcolm and Hazel

Proud members and Founders of:

The Maroon Sickle. Killed by:

Accidental Landmine

We will always remember our dear leaders-

Fernando San Jose, Mexican Alf

Bless them, they got an amazing death-

Sara Nickel, human, most wanted criminal…

Ahko's eyes filled with tears, all this time she had looked up to them, all this time thinking they had been normal caring parents, the picture of the giant's memory flashed back. "Ahko, look at this Yugo guy, is he seems pretty cool," said Khane pointing at a tombstone of pure white marble, in the middle was a picture of a smiling twelve-year-old boy, with long white hair in slight wavy curls, and pure green eyes. Yugo was wearing a white robe with brass buttons, and next to him was… "Who is that?" Asked Shiloh to Ahko, who was looking incredulously at the picture mouth open. Right next to the boy was a girl just like him with their elf ears and crooked smiles, the only thing that made them different from each other was the kids' hair, dark pitch-black compared to the splendid cloud white and the girl only had two index fingers and her thumb on her right hand and was on a wheel chair with her left foot missing. Ahko's grabbed Shiloh and Khane, who was exploring other graves, by the scruff and marched them out. They ran and ran until the came to a wild apple orchard. They set camp there, Ahko rolled out her sleeping bag and plopped down closing her eyes, letting Qubei curl up at her feet. Shiloh just kept staring at her, he couldn't help it. As anti-social as Ahko was, she still had an interesting character, that was one of the many things Shiloh liked about her. He shook his head and looked toward Khane. Khane was snoring heavily on the ground, he had rounded up a few branches and leaves to be comfier. Shiloh started a fire and picked a few apples. He gathered some leaves but then got a better idea. He snuggled up next to Ahko, back to back. Ahko woke up, she looked behind her and scooted over in the sleeping bag. Shiloh scooted closer, Ahko scooted over, he scooted closer, it went over and over until Ahko sat up took her sleeping bag to the other corner and set down to sleep, with Qubei following her. Shiloh went back to collecting leaves. Ahko tapped him on the shoulder and held up two sleeping bags. "Thanks," Ahko just nodded. Shiloh pulled Khane in the first sleeping bag and then went to sleep himself. Inside Ahko's dream she was running through mazes, each one she passed became harder than the one she had just completed, until the hedges became walls and she was in a puzzle room, she completed the puzzles they got harder. So hard that most people would give up, scream shout and let it all out. But Ahko knew better, she had always had the patience that even most monks don't have. Then on the #2,478,982 puzzle a void opened up, her dream had no more puzzles. Then a small rasping came, it grew louder and louder until it was a low, evil, laugh. She fell into a snow white palm like hers, just masculine. It dropped her on a huge table, she was just a tiny pinprick on the wooden surface. The hand became a fist and started smashing down on her. She ducked and rolled, dodged and jumped. Finally the hand went away, Ahko waited for a while, just in case, then sat down, she still had her Launcher on. She organized the Launcher's inventory. Then out of nowhere the hand came smashing down. At the same time Ahko woke up sitting bolt upright. Someone had been shaking her. Ahko looked in the direction of the hand. Seeing Shiloh holding her right shoulder she did a natural self-defense act, she slapped him and scrambled away up a tree, only using her left arm and right leg. She then raise her eyebrow, in a clear angry question. "Uh… sorry for… waking you up, I guess? I'm sorry it's just when I woke up you were tossing and turning and sweating, and-and yelling in frustration," said Shiloh embarrassed. He was more pink than red in the face. "Is this normal for you?" asked Shiloh. Ahko realized she was in cold sweat. Then she nodded as in saying yes. "Just so I don't wake you up anymore," said Shiloh. Khane woke up yawning, then not knowing he was in the constraints of a sleeping bag he stood up and fell down, panicking he thrashed Shiloh walked over and unzipped the bag, Khane fell out. "You were in a sleeping bag," said Shiloh. "Yes, I know. Just seeing if you would unzip the sleeping bag for me," lied Khane. Shiloh looked back, Ahko had disappeared. "Why does she always disappear when I have my back turned?!" Said Shiloh. "I don't know maybe because you are a little too… blushed up?" Said Khane smiling. It took Shiloh a while to figure out what he meant, and when he did he got even pinker,

"I do not love her!" Said Shiloh.

"Yes you do," said Khane. "Do not!" "Do too!" "Do not!"

Ahko could hear them from were she was, by a spring a few miles away, though just faint, and she stayed there for the whole day until the boys calmed down. Night came and she wandered back into camp leaping from tree to tree. She could smell fish, she was a not hungry. She sat in the corner, far away from the fire so she wouldn't be noticed. Shiloh saw her. "Why are you so quiet all the time?" He asked. "Irrelevant," she whispered. She leaped onto a branch and hung on with her right foot she stretched out with her left hand and grabbed an apple. She dropped down in a kneeling position. She started to smile but then her expression went back to a frown. She went back to the corner and ate the apple, slowly. She walked behind a tree and sat down she put her head between her knees she did not feel good, she heard snuffling in the distance a pig snuffling, Ahko immediately knew what it was, a Derti, a critter that looked like a wild boar but with the body longer and paws instead of cloven hooves, it usually was found in apple orchards. A growling was fainter but closer to the Derti. Ahko climbed a tree. A squeal then silence. A sound of ripping and crunching came from the same place. Ahko before she knew it fell out of the tree, "Run!" She yelled, the others looked at her as if she was crazy. Then the pounding of paws against dirt started. They still didn't understand. An enormous paw stepped into the clearing when Ahko pulled them out of the way, a wolf three times the size of Qubei appeared, red with gold streaks and swirls. Its crimson eyes stared at its next meal. Blood from the Derti dripped from its muzzle. It sniffed slowly. Ahko turned back to find that the boys had left her, there was dust every where. Ahko's shoulders slumped, she was counting on them to at least say 'what do we do know?' She sighed. Then the wolf started to growl, it had found prey Ahko started to run in the direction of the boys. The wolf was at her heels. She climbed a tree near the boys after rounding a corner. She waited, and waited, some rustling happened around her, she thought it was the boys. A sharp stab of pain happened in her leg she looked down to see the wolf dangling from her right foot. She shook it of and loosed an arrow in its throat, getting the bow from her Launcher, of course.

She pulled her legs up and inspected her foot, it was twisted and bloody having teeth marks on her ankle, she kept back tears, she hadn't felt this kind of pain in a very long time. "Ahko?! Is it gone?" Came a whisper from a few trees away. She didn't answer. "Come on Khane I think I know we're she is," said another voice. Ahko slipped and fell down, was pretty high up. She did all she could do to break her fall, she landed hard anyways, knocking the breath out of her. Khane and Shiloh's faces appeared up in the tree. She had dragged herself to the base of the tree and curled up, crying. "I think she's hurt," said Khane, "You think?!" Said Shiloh. They both climbed down, careful not to step on Ahko. Shiloh propped her up, "Are you okay?" He asked. Ahko stretched out her right leg in response. Khane whistled, "Shiloh I think we owe her, a lot. Anyways we should set up camp here, we can move the sleeping bags over here," Khane said, the boys walked off to the camp and brought back the sleeping bags. Ahko had a medicine kit she had kept in her Launcher. Shiloh sat next to her, he gave her a rolled up sleeping bag. She used it as a pillow. "Are you cold?" Shiloh asked. "No," she answered lying down. "Hungry?" He asked. "No," she said. "Does it hurt?" Silence. She sat up and started to treat her foot. "Can I help?" Shiloh asked, everything had been partly his fault. "No," her foot was already bandaged.

This is eventually going to be a real book,

Hope you like and review!


End file.
